


Bleeding-heart Dove

by TheDisc (TheDisco)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Cauterization, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisco/pseuds/TheDisc
Summary: Word spreads that there's a young man at the camp who's wounds continue to weep long after they should have closed. Taking this information in stride, Vulpes visits one of the Legion's medical tents after a public whipping.For when the dove falls from his perch, the cunning fox seizes his chance and exploits it for all his sadistic desires.





	Bleeding-heart Dove

**Author's Note:**

> wrote for a friend ft. their legion affiliated mailman, or something like that

All things considered, Columba knew he should have been glad that he was alive at all. There had been a great number of men before him that received the same treatment and had died from such.

The thought made Columba feel sick. Although he was devoted to the Legion and everything it stood for, he had been disciplined so many times, he wondered why the Gods bothered to keep him alive. Were his failures amusing to them? Was he a pawn in a bigger game?

For failing to carry out orders, and in turn getting his team ambushed by a small pocket of NCR soldiers, Columba received five lashes from each of his remaining team members, and ten more for every man that was lost. The whipping hurt, and each strike made him lurch and cry out, but it was the shame and the staring eyes that made him wish he had died.

Columba now sat in one of the nursing tents. A little pit of coals sat in the middle, over which there was a grate, and his own knife heating up. As the woman behind him settled in and prepared everything, Columba found his eyes trailing constantly over to it. He knew what the knife was for, and he dreaded it.

He had a strange ailment that no one could explain, where his wounds kept bleeding well after they should have closed. Thus, as their captain strictly forbade the use of any chems, Stimpaks included, cauterization was the only reasonable option.

The nurse dipped her rag in the hot water and then wrung it out over his wounds. He hissed, arching his back, and gripped his knees hard. She then mopped up his skin, rough and impersonal, while Columba swallowed his moans of pain.

He deserved this, every lash and pained look from his team, and even from the Legionnaires beyond that. He knew every man that stood by and watched personally, and he hoped that he was an example enough for them; after all, Columba figured, the others should learn from his mistakes as well.

The woman discarded the wet rag, and instead began wiping him down with a dry cloth. Columba knew all too well that the worst was yet to come.

Sucking in a breath, Columba braced his hands forward and squeezed his eyes shut. The woman leaned around him, causing goosebumps to rise on his flesh as she brushed her arm against his. She took up the knife, whispering a soft apology in a language Columba didn't recognize, when someone burst into the tent.

Columba's breath left his body involuntarily when he looked up.

The knife clattered against the grate as it fell from the woman's hand. Immediately, she dropped her head and went silent; Columba did the same, mostly in fear and shock.

Vulpes stood there, looking powerful and aloof. He wore his signature helmet, though his protective goggles hung loose around his neck, leaving his intense blue eyes exposed and wandering about the tent. They eventually came to settle on Columba, who stared at the dirt floor.

Vulpes snapped his fingers to catch the woman's attention. "I will take his treatment from here. Get out now."

Nodding, the woman got to her feet and shuffled her way towards the door, muttering in an old language as she went. As she got close, Vulpes rolled his eyes and shoved her outside. After, he buckled the tent flaps shut.

Trying to sate his own sick curiosity, Columba glanced up, only to watch the scene. With the door shut, almost all light from the bonfire outside was cut out. There was an oil lamp on the floor beside Columba and the coal pit before him, but otherwise, the space was dim and silent.

As Vulpes turned around, Columba could only think about was how much more formidable and ominous he looked with deep shadows lining his face. Vulpes then smiled and approached.

"They truly bombarded you," He said. "A merciless act of discipline, without a doubt."

Columba wasn't sure if he was supposed to agree or disagree, so he stayed silent, hoping his rapidly beating heart didn't give him away.

"But you took it all rather well, didn't you?" As Vulpes spoke, he knelt next to the coals and collected the knife from the dirt. It was a hefty hunting knife, with ragged edges designed to cut and kill. He looked it over, then returned the blade on the grate again. "You must be used to that kind of punishment, as it happens so often…"

He shifted closer, crouched now less than a foot away from Columba. The latter swallowed hard, a horrible cocktail of fear and excitement collecting in his throat; his back stung and his spirit was shattered, but how could he focus on anything aside from his idol's closeness?

Vulpes looked Columba over from where he was sat, then with a quiet, smug smile, he moved in again and reached a hand out.

Columba tensed up all over, well before Vulpes even touched him. An involuntary shudder shot through him and tingled his aching spine as Vulpes tilted his chin upwards with his finger.

"It's a miracle you're even alive. This..." Vulpes paused a second to give an eerie deep breath, his eyes scraping down along Columba's gently shaking figure. "...Lithe body of yours, it's so weak and pathetic."

He traced his finger up along Columba's jaw next, noting the little scuffs and cuts that still dripped blood. He licked his lips, before withdrawing. "I've heard even your blood refuses to stay within such a disgraceful body. That is very telling, don’t you think?”

"Yes, sir," Columba finally willed himself to say. His voice was soft and shaky, and his eyes nervously trained on Vulpes’ face all the while.

Appreciating his compliance, Vulpes grinned and sat back on his heels. He looked over Columba greedily and gave an almost dreamy sigh.

“You’re rather soft-spoken, aren’t you? You know your place in this world.”

Columba felt as though his heart was going to give out. Vulpes was so close to him still that all he could focus on was his body heat, and the sound of his voice. It all made Columba shiver.

“Underneath those who are obviously superior to you, I mean.” Vulpes clarified, sporting the same sinister grin.

He looked Columba over openly, before dropping his eyes down to the knife again. He snapped his fingers in Columba’s face.

“Turn around. I’ve always wanted to play doctor.”

Columba didn’t need any more reasoning to do so and twisted around as soon as the words left Vulpes’ mouth. His skin screamed with pain as he moved, but he ignored it. He didn’t even dare give out the soft groan that rose in his throat, in fear of displeasing Vulpes. As far as Columba was concerned this could be his only chance to show Vulpes he wasn’t weak, and that he could still be something more yet.

Despite how his screaming mind was, Columba still could easily hear Vulpes musing to himself.

“It’s a funny thing, using a knife in this manner, don’t you think? It just oozes with irony, the act of using something that normally kills and harms to heal.”

Columba focused on the shadowy back wall of the tent, listening intently to Vulpes’ deep and smooth voice. He nodded nervously in agreement.

Vulpes picked up a stick laying aside and stroked the coals, getting them to burn hotter, as revelled in the way the edges of the knife were blackened by excessive use this way.

“Dangerous, too, I think. Not only would it be so easy to slip but imagine all the festering infections you might get from doing it this way.” Vulpes mused. “Fire may purge most maladies, hence why we boil the water we drink, but do you think it can catch everything?”

He laughed softly. The simple action almost made Columba forget the hateful edge to Vulpes’ words. “Perhaps that handmaiden uses this intentionally, in that case.”

Excitement building up inside his chest, Vulpes finally took up the knife. The handle was hot, but it was nothing he couldn’t stand. He tested the weight of it in his hand, before shifting in close behind Columba.

“Speaking of that nurse, do you know what language she spoke?” Vulpes asked, grinning as he looked over Columba’s back, picking a wound.

Columba swallowed heavily. “No, sir.”

“She spoke the language of a dead tribe. My tribe, specifically,” Vulpes continued. His voice was heavy and teetering on excited now. The sound of it put Columba a little more on edge. “She whispered words about how much of a hassle you are on the Legion’s resources. Bandaging your wounds is a waste of time, given you would just… Bleed straight through them.”

Vulpes gave a deep, almost pleased sigh. Columba couldn’t be sure if Vulpes was telling the truth or not, but it didn’t matter.

“Good thing we have an effective method such as this, don’t you agree, little dove?”

Before Columba could properly express his thoughts, most likely in the form of a “yes sir”, Vulpes pressed the flat edge of the knife into the widest wound stretched across Columba’s back.

Searing hot pain shot through Columba’s body as soon as the knife touched, and despite his desperate attempts to keep it back, a surprised cry fled his throat. He arched away from the burning sensation on instinct, tears jumping into his eyes. As soon as Columba reacted, Vulpes grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him back, digging the hot blade deeper into the wound.

Columba gripped his knees as hard as he could, anything to keep himself grounded. This procedure never got easier, and it always hurt as if it were the first.

Although Columba was in love with the thought that Vulpes was so close behind him and paying such special attention to him, he wished that it was the nurse tending to his wounds. She would always reach her hand forward and let him squeeze it tight for comfort. Columba didn’t dare try to touch Vulpes unwarranted.

Swallowing his moans, but failing to hold back his tears, Columba squeezed his eyes shut.

After what felt like a century, Vulpes finally removed the knife from Columba’s back, causing the younger to give a short and pained sigh.

Vulpes drank in the noises and happily let his eyes scrape along Columba’s shaking shoulders. Biting his lip, he held the knife back over the grate, letting it heat up anew. With his free hand, Vulpes reached out to stroke his fingers along the blistering burn he had created. His own icy blue eyes lit up with delight as Columba twisted away on instinct.

“Beautiful, absolutely breathtaking,” Vulpes mumbled. The hand around Columba’s arm stayed tight as he clarified. “These wounds purged by flame, not you. There is little that can be beautiful about a weak link like yourself.”

Vulpes followed this statement with a dark laugh. He gave the knife an extra second, before he brought it back.

Columba was breathing deep by this point, slowly collecting himself. Weakly, he brought a hand to his face to wipe at his tears.

Vulpes continued to grin all the while, turning the knife over in his hand slowly. “Columba… Do you know what my old tribe used to do with weak links like you?”

Columba mostly had himself composed, but a stray sob escaped him at this. He gave a cough to cover it, shaking his head slowly.

“No? I will impart my knowledge on you, then.” Vulpes leaned forward, biting his lip harder as he let the tip of the knife trail along one of the smaller cuts on Columba’s shoulder. The younger hissed, breath hitching. “We would cut you up and feed you to our dogs. The outsiders called us cannibals, spoke about us as if were… Savages, animals…”

Vulpes pulled the knife away again. This time, he shoved the knife down between the grates and directly into the coals; he hardly waited before bringing it back, giving Columba little to no time to relax.

In a rush, he moved his hand to grab Columba by the shoulder instead and jabbed the knife up against a lash on his side.

Caught off guard, Columba gave a startled cry. Desperately, he tried to twist away from the burning touch. He knotted his hand into his hair, giving a sob, but Vulpes persisted. His own breathing got heavier, and he leaned in.

“But we only ever ate the strongest of our tribe, after they had fallen in fierce battle. A burden like yourself? You are not fit to feed a human.” Vulpes lowered his voice and put his lips up against Columba’s ear. “You deserve nothing more than to be eaten by an animal, just like the dog you are.”

Vulpes breathed in deeply again. Columba gave a pathetic sob in reply as the knife burned at his raw flesh.

“Or perhaps being eaten by a dog is too noble for you. You aren’t worth the trouble.” Vulpes removed the knife from Columba’s side, now slick with blood, and brought it around to his front. He poked it hard enough into Columba’s belly that it almost felt as though it would puncture. “Should I gut you and throw you to the vultures instead? That would suit your worth better, don’t you think?”

At that moment, there was such an intense mixture of emotions and sensations going through Columba that he didn’t know how to process it all. Hot tears fell from his eyes and his chest tensed as sobs wracked him. He gripped his hair to the point where it hurt, but he could hardly notice; his back felt as though it were on fire, the pain throbbing and ebbing through him. Faintly, Columba could feel the bruises begin to bloom on his arm and his shoulder, though that was nothing compared to everything else.

Almost worst than the pain, Vulpes’ words stung at Columba’s heart. He knew them all to be true, but it felt like the only thing he could do was cry and squirm at the pain.

Again, Columba felt the knife leave him. He took in a deep breath, which was promptly claimed by a sob. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing only on the sounds around him for that minute; Vulpes’ laughter and the knife being set on the grate.

“You are so pathetic.” Vulpes said. “Do you sob and whine this way in front of that slave woman, too? Or is this your way of drawing useless pity from those around you?”

As Vulpes spoke, all the black dots lingering in the corners of Columba’s vision and the dizziness in his head finally caught up to him at once. His stomach flipped, and it took every disoriented fibre in his body to keep from throwing up. The pain was so intense everywhere, Columba feared he might have blacked out, if only partially.

After that, everything became rinse and repeat. The knife grazed Columba’s back and cauterized the wounds, one painful lash at a time, and no doubt Vulpes continued to berate him, though his voice hardly reached Columba’s ears. Everything felt dull and muted, and Columba couldn’t focus properly on anything. All he could do was jump a little each time the hot blade was pressed into his wounds.

The whole thing was exhilarating and fun for Vulpes at first, though he soon started losing interest. Once he had handled the bigger wounds, and stopped getting adequate reactions, Vulpes lazily dealt with the smaller ones.

Columba’s breathing was shallow now, and his hand had fallen away from his hair. His cheeks and eyes were red and puffy, which only made him feel more shameful and embarrassed than he already did.

As Columba gave another weak, choked sound, Vulpes rolled his eyes and sat back.

He set the knife down in his lap, having grown bored of the ordeal, and instead let his eyes wander along the bright pink and blistered marks now littering Columba’s tanned back.

Everything was red and inflamed around where he had received the lashes. Biting his lip at the sight, Vulpes looked to the side, where the water bowl still sat. Smirking, he brought it close, fished out the rag from the lukewarm water, and then wrung it out over Columba’s back.

Immediately, Columba animated with a sharp gasp of surprise. He arched his back, his hands grabbing at the air, and Vulpes couldn’t help but admire the curve of Columba’s spine at that moment. The water washed down his beautiful tanned skin, running pink with the remaining blood, flowing into every cut and crevice. Intrigued once more, Vulpes tossed the rag back into the bowl and moved in close.

Still dazed, and his skin throbbing anew, Columba almost didn’t notice at first; then, as soon as Vulpes’ fingers touched the base of his neck and slid downwards, he tensed.

Vulpes’ body heat mingled with the throbbing pain coming from the fresh burns, and even though every touch hurt, there was something insanely intimate about it. Columba found his hands coming down again and resting on his legs, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Vulpes was mostly enthralled by the bump of the vertebrae under his finger tips. For each one he touched, down to the small of Columba's back, Vulpes found himself getting excited all over again, plagued with thoughts of how easy it would be to snap Columba's neck or to sever his spine.

Giving out a sigh, Vulpes pressed his palm up flat against a cluster of raw wounds at the bottom of Columba's back, then stroked upwards. The younger gave a hiss at the friction, though jolts of excitement went through him regardless. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and each touch from Vulpes only made it worst.

Then, all at once, Vulpes withdrew. He stood up, holding the knife to his palm, and clutching it.

"Well. I believe I've seen enough." He said. "If I feel gratuitous, I'll see to it that the nurse returns and bandages your wounds. Or, at the very least... One of my men will come back to finish you off. Gut you, skin you, and dispose of you."

Columba sat there, shuddering and listening as Vulpes spoke, but he wasn't paying attention. All he could focus on was the uncomfortable arousal he had gotten from Vulpes' touches. Trying not to draw attention, Columba tugged down on the edge of his tunic, all the while Vulpes adjusted his own armor and strolled around.

Vulpes gave a great sigh, twirling the knife around in his hand.

"Although if they skin you, there would be nothing left for the vultures to pick except your bones. Even all of your blood would drain before they could suck it out of you."

Vulpes turned around then, smirking with the corner of his mouth, as he looked down at Columba. He expected to see the younger quivering, crying, and writhing with pain, but instead he got Columba attempting to hide an obvious shame.

Vulpes cocked his brow. He took a second to process everything, before he gave a mean laugh.

"Mm, what's this you've got?"

Without waiting for a reply, Vulpes put his foot down on Columba's lap, and leaned some of his weight onto it. Columba kept his eyes trained on the floor, body consumed by shame, though a weak groan escaped him.

Vulpes smirked wider, ground his heel against Columba's groin, and then gave an apprehensive chuckle. "Oh, I understand now; this is why you're such a little disgrace. You get off on the shame and the pain of being punished, don't you?"

Columba's heart practically jumped into his throat at this accusation. He looked up at Vulpes, his entire body tensing as the other ground his heel down harder. Columba shook his head.

Vulpes laughed. "No? I think you're a little liar on top of it all. Is this how you react every time that the slave woman washes your wounds, too?"

While Vulpes made this seem like it was the funniest thing, Columba wished he were dead.

The shame he felt wasn't nearly enough that it could block out what Vulpes was doing, so every shift from his boot almost made Columba groan with want. He wasn't even particularly into this sort of thing, it all had to do with the fact that it was _Vulpes_ touching him.

Weakly, Columba tried to defend himself by saying, "No... No, I--"

Before Columba could finish his thought, Vulpes brought his foot up to his chest and shoved him down hard.

A pained noise escaped Columba as his back hit the dirt ground. His entire face contorted, and he curled inwards, trying to move his back away from the dirt. As he did, he found himself looking up at Vulpes with wide-eyed terror.

Vulpes sported his evil smirk as he leered over the younger.

"Get on your feet, Columba."

Columba's heart was racing so fast then that it was impossible to think properly. He tried to scramble to his feet, but the molten pain ebbing across his back made him trip over himself.

With a roll of the eyes, Vulpes reached down and took a fistful of Columba's white hair, then began to drag him towards the edge of the tent, where there was a collection of tattered pillows.

Tears sprang to Columba's eyes and without thinking, he reached up to grab Vulpes' wrist. He crawled behind on his knees as closely as he could, giving a shaky whine. Vulpes drug Columba along firmly, before throwing him down into the pillows.

Columba landed face-down with a grunt, his hands hardly out to catch his fall. When he turned himself around to look back at the other, he watched Vulpes pull his coyote helmet off and discard it. Then, Vulpes was upon him.

The knife was stabbed into the pillows, and Vulpes straddled Columba's legs. He grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand. Columba grimaced with pain as his back and shoulders were stretched again and rubbed against the fabric beneath him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that Vulpes was touching him.

In a rush, Vulpes' lips caught Columba's throat and he kissed his way down it, sucking hard and biting. With his free hand, he adjusted Columba's legs, moving them out from under him roughly to go around his waist instead.

Columba allowed himself to be moved and manipulated as he tried to process this entire situation; bruises were blooming on his skin wherever Vulpes touched him and silently, he loved every second of it.

A soft moan escaped him as Vulpes bit down on the junction of his shoulder and all Columba could do in reply was jerk his hips into Vulpes'.

Vulpes breathed heavily against Columba's neck, moving his own hips harder and faster against Columba, leaning down heavy into him with every movement.

"You're a disgusting little thing, don't you realize?" Vulpes whispered into Columba's ear. "I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your life, and you are going to love it, aren't you?"

With an unsettling grin, Vulpes pinned his hips tight against Columba, allowing the younger to feel how incredibly hard he was. Vulpes then took Columba's jaw and squeezed it, forcing him to nod. Columba continued to look up at Vulpes the whole time, his breath hitching and his own cock twitching.

"Good. That's what I thought." Laughing, Vulpes dropped his hand and latched his mouth back onto the front of Columba's throat.

Columba tilted his head back, subconsciously giving Vulpes all the room he could need. He moaned softly again and rolled his wrists around in Vulpes' grip. Vulpes pushed up his tunic to his stomach, and Columba drew in a shaky breath and shivered as he was exposed.

Dropping Columba’s hands, Vulpes pulled back almost completely. He loomed over the younger, taking a moment to drink in the scene before him; Columba, already flushed and beginning to bruise under him, chest rising and falling rapidly. Bearing his teeth, Vulpes licked his palm, then began stroking himself.

Vulpes locked eyes with Columba as he did so, though Columba couldn't help dropping his gaze to steal a glance at what Vulpes was working. His hands clutched at the pillows under them, his breath trailing out in a soft gasp.

Vulpes was nothing short of smug as he grabbed Columba by the hips and tilted him to his own desires. He practically bent Columba in half getting him how he wanted, which made Columba's expression screw up and his eyes water.

"Do you enjoy the sight? It’s a beautiful piece of natural selection, if you were to ask me."

Columba wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that, so he just looked up at Vulpes, his eyes flickering back and forth and breath stuttering.

Vulpes placed his hands on Columba's scarred thighs and felt along them quickly, before squeezing them and parting them wide. Columba's heart was pounding even harder as he watched Vulpes lean over him fully again, one hand braced next to his head with the other holding his own cock steady. As he finally lined himself up, Columba found his hands twitching. Then once Vulpes penetrated him, slowly at first, Columba reached up to grab onto Vulpes' wrist, desperate for something to cling to.

Columba held his quivering breath until Vulpes was flush up against him; at that point, he let go of his soft and shaky moan, eyes shut tight and focusing only on the feeling of Vulpes against and inside him.

Vulpes meanwhile scanned Columba over quickly, before grinning wide, all bright white teeth. He bit his lip and put everything he had behind fucking the younger, deep and hard at first. All he thought about was his own pleasures, so Vulpes let himself moan and huff with delight.

Columba's eyes opened with surprise at the sudden movements, but the only thing he could do was lay there and love every second of it. To have Vulpes so close against him and even _sleeping_ with him-- Columba thought he might have died and gone to heaven after all. The pain from his wounds being rubbed raw under him was no match against the hot pleasure he received.

Vulpes groaned again, keeping up his motions, entirely unrelenting.

"This is what every Legionnaire dreams of doing," Vulpes mumbled, leaning down again to press his body completely against Columba.

He braced both his elbows on the pillows, and Columba wrapped his legs around his waist. From this position, Vulpes was able to steadily fuck him faster. Either way, Columba was completely breathless, and when Vulpes started kissing and biting his neck again, his moans pitched.

"To get to fuck someone like the little dove, who practically begs to be taken into the gaping maws of the predators around him..." Vulpes grunted, almost losing his train of thought. He reached down and grabbed Columba's thighs, adjusting him. As he moved faster, Columba held tight to his arm. "To take advantage and dominate a weak little thing like you, is that not every man's dream?"

Vulpes grit his teeth after saying this and focused on his own building pleasure. Columba, meanwhile, curled his toes and tried to wiggle his hips to meet every one of Vulpes' movements, but it still wasn't enough. Carefully, he squeezed his hand in between them and started stroking himself, desperately trying to get any extra friction between them.

Vulpes noticed immediately and gave another bitter laugh.

"Look at you... You really do serve no purpose except to lay under the strong and fit, don't you?"

Columba worked his hand faster, brows furrowed, and eyes shut tight. He nodded his head to whatever it was Vulpes said, another strangled moan leaving him. Vulpes sucked on his collarbone and then bit hard enough to pierce the skin. Columba gave a sharp cry, though as Vulpes continued to fuck him so good and deep, he easily forgot about the pain.

A steady stream of "yes"s came from Columba, soft and breathless. Vulpes' hips worked faster as his own pleasure built.

As Vulpes looked down at the younger, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful it was the way Columba’s throat flexed with every breath. Vulpes could feel it under his lips, and the sight of it opened a carnal part of his mind.

Fuelled by his desires, Vulpes brushed Columba’s hand away, and then brought them in to wrap around his throat.

Columba gave a startled, soft sound, which quickly became a gasp as Vulpes squeezed his fingers. Vulpes bit his lip, slowing his hips down and settling for heavy, precise movements as he tested his strength. Columba choked softly, looking up at Vulpes with his wide, scared eyes, and in reply, Vulpes’ breathing got heavier.

He squeezed tighter and tighter, his hips picking up speed again. Columba rasped, still touching himself despite the sudden turn of events.

Columba tried desperately to pull in a breath that wasn’t there. As Vulpes put all his weight down on top of Columba, he whispered vicious nothings into his ear. The younger couldn't decipher them, but it didn't matter; whether they were promises or empty threats, Columba didn't care.

The black dots in the corners of his vision returned and Columba’s lungs began to burn. He gave up trying to stroke himself, and instead, he grabbed onto Vulpes’ hands, squeezing just as hard. His whole body shook as Vulpes fucked him and strangled him tighter, and tighter, and tighter.

Then, just before Vulpes came, he pulled out and rutted against Columba’s thigh. He gave a series of low noises and a drawn-out groan, all directly into Columba's ear. Columba felt the hot wetness on him and it was weird, but not completely new.

Vulpes’ hands continued to squeeze for a second more, before he relaxed and reeled, his body pinning Columba to the pillows. Columba took in greedy gulps of air as soon as he could, his hands loosening around Vulpes’ wrists as well.

Despite everything, he was still hard and aching himself, so close to his own release that he could feel it in his fingertips. Giving a weak moan, Columba tried to shift and rut against Vulpes’ toned stomach, anything to get the desired friction.

Vulpes was intent on enjoying the lingering warmth in his body, but upon hearing Columba’s pathetic noise, he rolled his eyes and reached between them. He swatted Columba's hand away and grabbed his dick himself.

“…You loved that, didn’t you?” Vulpes whispered, breathing laboured.

Columba’s eyes widened anew, and he jerked his hips up into Vulpes’ rough touch. Without thinking, he nodded and breathed, “Yes… Thank you… Thank you…”

“You really are just a disgusting excuse of a person,” Vulpes mumbled. He only had to give Columba a few tugs before the younger jerked again and came in his hand.

Making a noise of disgust, Vulpes immediately wiped his hand on Columba’s tunic, then pulled back. He looked the younger over, his distaste quickly becoming sick pride.

Columba looked completely used; his tanned skin was littered with hickeys and bite marks that dribbled blood, and around his neck was a beautiful ring of dark red, that no doubt would soon show to be black bruises. Vulpes’ breath trailed from his lips in an excited sound, and he plucked the knife from beside Columba’s head.

Columba was totally dazed. His mind reeled with a thousand different thoughts, from the pleasurable relaxation that went through him, to the gentle throbbing of the hot wounds on his back. When Vulpes got off him fully, he shifted, his body immediately missing the warmth. However, he wouldn’t dare to reach out and grab Vulpes, or try to convince him to stay.

Vulpes adjusted his tunic and his armor, putting everything back into place, and then slipped his helmet back on.

 “Now then.”

Columba moved in his spot to sit up straighter and cover himself, the pain slowly coming back to him all at once. He kept his eyes low out of respect, though he stole a quick glance here and there. Vulpes was so powerful, it showed through everything he did, from his voice to his posture.

Vulpes looked down sharply, catching Columba’s eye. He then brought the knife to his mouth and ran his tongue along the flat edge of it, making a show of dragging it slowly and savouring the taste. He gave a low hum of delight as his tongue teased the ragged tip, and Columba’s heart stopped in his chest. Immediately after, the younger glanced away in shame.

Vulpes grinned and tossed the knife aside. “I’ll be off. Tidy yourself back up before the slave woman returns, you degenerate whore. Don’t make her blush.”

He didn’t stay long enough to hear Columba’s weakly replied, “Yes, sir.” Just as intense as he had been when he made his appearance, Vulpes exited, throwing the doors of the tent out of his way as he went.

Columba held his quivering breath until he was sure that Vulpes was gone, at which point he let the shakes and the excited, weary smile take his lips. He laid back into the pillows, staring up at the ceiling as he brought his fingers up to brush along the marks on his neck. His heart slammed in his chest.

These were Vulpes’ work; Vulpes had done this to him. Vulpes. Vulpes.

Columba wanted to scream just at the thought. Despite the fear and the shame and everything else he had to endure tonight, he had Vulpes—Vulpes, of all people— touching him and pleasuring himself with his body.

A soft sigh trailed from his lips as he pressed gently on his neck, mimicking the way Vulpes had seized him moments before. The whole scene wouldn’t stop replaying in his mind, bringing forth all the pleasures and the pains and the excitement to the surface once more. He squeezed, ever so slightly, a gentle moan leaving him.

Approaching footsteps and a kind, familiar voice stopped him.

Eyes snapping open, Columba quickly adjusted himself and covered his lap with a pillow. The nurse came in hesitantly, without a word. Instead of speaking, she looked at Columba with pity in her face, no doubt noting the rising bruises and bites on Columba’s neck, and then brought the bowl of water close to him. From there, Columba washed himself and had his wounds cleaned properly and bandaged.

Columba said a weak thank you, collected his armor, and then went on his way, as if nothing had happened at all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any inaccuracies, i've never played a fallout game in my life lol


End file.
